Schemes and Schematics (Episode 2.2)
Schemes and Schematics was the second Zionite mission in Episode 2.2: Experimental Tests. It was briefed by Anome. Anome: Good morning, operative. Well, okay, it probably isn't morning--hard to tell when you're sitting in a dirty cave miles below a reeking, poisonous surface that's forever being screened from the sun by pestilential clouds, isn't it? So it probably isn't morning, and it certainly isn't good. But look at me, digressing. We need a way to hit the Assassin with our beautifully deadly new insecticide. Word is, the Machines have a device that fits the bill nicely. You're gonna go talk to one of our field contacts who claims to have more information on this thing. Her code name is Astronomia. Off you go, now. Operator: Astronomia is in there. Joint scans clean. Astronomia: Here's the deal: I get you the schematic on this thing--the Machines call it a "flit gun"--if you hook me up with some of that insecticide I hear you've got. Everybody wins. You in? Hey, while you're noodling that over, take my card. Give me a ring any time you need somethin' from the Machines; I got all the hook-ups you need. Anome: You are not authorized to make that deal, {redpill_name}; we need the device itself, not just the schematic. And I'm not sure that I trust that woman, anyway. Take her card, though, and tell her that you'll get (...) Astronomia: You need to go get permission from daddy first, eh? Fine, fine; I got all the time in the world. Take my card and call me whenever. Astronomia: Call me any time. And let me tell you, this deal is sure to get your ass promoted! Anome: Astronomia thinks she's quite the little mover and shaker, doesn't she? She's about to learn that you don't mess with Zion. We tracked her back to her post in the City-- no doubt she's gone to report to her Machine masters that she's on the verge of a major deal. She's enough of an amateur that she's probably got the "flit gun" schematic on the premises. Head over there and get it from her. Oh, and feel free to rough her up a bit. I don't like her attitude. Operator: Astronomia is in there, along with what appears to be other redpills; you may have to deal with some of her friends before you can get that schematic. Astronomia: So I was like "you know you want this, biyotch" and they were all drooling over it, practically. They just have to run it by their controller, then we're golden. Astronomia: What? they followed me here! Take them down! Astronomia: Why you...damn... Ugh! Fine! I don't have the schematics here; you'll have to go get it from the Machines at the address written down on these notes. Anome: Keep Astronomia alive, operative. I want her story to spread, so that other filthy traitors like her will think twice before pulling a fast one on us. Now, upload those location notes to your operator. Astronomia: Ha! Good luck getting the schematic from the Machines on your own, chump! We could have had a deal, but you blew it! Anome: This is going along quite nicely, don't you think? Astronomia has been taught a lesso, and now we snatch the schematic from under the Machine's nose. Truce? Hey, you let me worry about that, all right? As long as the Machines aren't there in numbers, and our scans indicate that they are not, then you should have no problems. Operator: Looks like Anome was right: I'm picking up only a few active programs in there. Heck, maybe getting the schematics won't be that hard after all. Operator: Check the data on the computer in there. Operator: Yeah! That's it! Get the schematic from that computer! Anome: Operative, Astronomia has been tracked to your location. She must be after the schematic. We can't have her revealing Zion's role in this operation to her Machine overlords, so i need you to take her down--hard. Astronomia: Bastard! Hands off my schematics! Operator: Good. Now get out of there before more programs show up. Anome: See? What did I tell you: a piece of cake! Maybe you'll think twice about doubting me from now on, eh? Then I won't have to throw salt on that diaper rash of yours. Rigil is waiting for the schematic. Get moving. Operator: How much you wanna bet that Anome wouldn't be flying so high and pretty if Astronomia had been smart enough to report us to the Machines before she tried getting the schematic back? "Piece of cake"--hah! He got lucky. Well, better not keep Rigil waiting. My scan is picking up his signal in there. to see Rigel, who was with a Selective Phage and a Network hacker Rigil: Would you two put a lid on it? You're like an couple of old hens. Rigil: Oh, hey there, soldier. I'll take that schematic off your hands, if you've got it. Rigil: Rigil: Thanks. I'll put in a good word for you at HQ. Anome: Where there's a will, there's a way, eh {redpill_name}? I get results; if you don't like that, you go work for someone else. I'll bet the Machines are looking for a new yellow-bellied butt-wipe to replace Astronomia--right up your alley. You know, they say that turning against your own kind is as easy as taking candy from a freshly-killed baby. Still with us? Fine. You might be interested to know that the schematic you recovered looks promising; these "flit guns," loaded with our insecticide, could be highly useful against the Assassin. Completed NPCs (friendly) *Zion Selective Phage: Shutting up now, sir! *Zion Network Hacker: I'm tellin' you, those masked crazies were Agents. They hated redpills so much that they went against Machine orders and trid to stop our recruiters. Their power must'a been cut or something when they went AWOL, and that explains why they weren't as tough as regular Agents. See? It's so obvious! *Rigel *Episode 2.2: Experimental Tests Category:Zionite Missions (Episode 2.2) Category:Episode 2.2 Missions